indie_pogofandomcom-20200213-history
Fishy
Fishy, or The Fishy is a character owned by Neon Deity Games and is an unlockable fighter. Fishy appears in the game Shütshimi.http://www.shutshimi.com/ Trophy Quote Character Origin The Fishy is an orange fish with muscled arms. Equipped with a shotgun, Fishy fights underwater enemies in Waves of 10 seconds, which is the duration of their attention span. Fishy also happens to be a fish. Summary Fishy is one of the heaviest characters in the game, and as such, is usually slow and easy to hit. However, their kit hits hard, and they do have great initiation/escape options in the form of their midair jump and Fishbowl Cannon. Because of Fishy's Megaton weight class, their pogo attacks deal 4 damage rather than 3. Moveset Side Melee : Fishy fires a cone-shaped blast from their shotgun. Deals 4 damage. Fishy can also use this move to bounce out of an arc from Fishbowl Cannon. Up Melee : Fishy performs a front flip, hitting with the tip of their tailfin. Deals 6 damage. Down Melee : Fishy performs a hard-hitting downward punch. This move deals 9 damage normally, and 11 damage if Fishy is caped. Neutral Special | Cannonball Shot : Fishy fires an arcing cannonball from their gun, dealing 5 damage. This projectile bounces on any surface it touches once. Afterwards, it will disappear. Up Special | Deepsea Ascent : Fishy swims upwards a short distance. Fishy be controlled to the left and right during the ascent. This move can also be cancelled by any other move. Down Special | Friendship Tether : Fishy launches a box downwards. If it lands on an opponent, they will take 4 damage and become tethered to Fishy. Pressing Down Special again breaks the tether, launching the victim towards Fishy at a set knockback. Grounded Charge | Pump Up : Fishy stretches their muscles. When the move is completely charged, Fishy spawns a Fishlet surrounding them. Fishy can have up to 4 Fishlets around them. Each Fishlet will deal 2 damage and disappear when entering in contact with an opponent. Additionally, Fishy can interrupt their charge with a quick overhead punch, dealing 6-9 damage depending on charge time. SUPER | Shütshimi : Fishy goes full throttle, gaining the ability to swim around freely and fire rapid shots from their gun. Pressing the Special button allows Fishy to fire arcing spikeballs. Each bullet deals 1 damage, while each spikeball deals 6 damage. Alternate Skin Orange Based off Orange's palette in Shütshimi (Base Skin). Blue Based off Blue's palette in Shütshimi. Green Based off Green's palette in Shütshimi. Red Based off Red's palette in Shütshimi, except their spiky bracelet is missing. Purple Based off Purple's palette in Shütshimi. Strategies Update History Patch 1.0.12.0 * Dive Punch can now be used multiple times per jump. * Caped Dive Punch damage increased from 10 to 12. Patch 1.0.13.0 * Dive Punch damage increased from 10 to 11. * Caped Dive Punch damage increased from 12 to 13. Patch 1.1.1.0 * Super Armor threshold increased. Patch 1.1.3.0 * Fishbowl Cannon active time reduced. Patch 1.1.3.2 * Hydro Shotgun damage reduced from 6 to 5. Patch 2.0.0.0 *'Midair Jump' ** Fishy now has a proper midair jump. *'Parkour' ** Roll startup acceleration decreased. *'Side Melee' ** Fishy's old Neutral Special has been moved to his Side Melee. ** Now only fires forward once. ** Fishy's momentum is no longer halted when using this move. ** Damage reduced from 5 to 4. *'Down Melee' ** Fishy's old Down Special has been moved to his Down Melee. ** Fishy's momentum is no longer halted when using this move. ** Fishy's now bounces upwards when this move connects. ** Damage reduced from 11 to 9. Caped Damage reduced from 13 to 11. *'Neutral Special | Cannonball Shot' ** Fishy fires an arcing cannonball from his gun. This projectile bounces on any surface it touches once. *'Side Special | Fishbowl Cannon' ** Fishy's old Up Special has been moved to his Side Special. ** Now has an upward/downward angle limit. ** Maximum cannon uptime drastically reduced. ** Fishy can no longer spawn a new Cannon if one is already active. *'Up Special | Deepsea Ascent' ** Fishy's old midair jump has been moved to his Up Special. *'Down Special | Friendship Tether' ** Fishy launches a box downwards. If it lands on an opponent, they will become tethered to Fishy. Pressing Down Special again breaks the tether, launching the victim towards Fishy at a set knockback. *'SUPER | Shütshimi' ** Fishy goes full throttle, gaining the ability to swim around freely and fire rapid shots from his gun. Pressing the Special button allows Fishy to fire arcing spikeballs. Patch 2.1.0.0 *'SUPER | Shütshimi' ** Bullets now travel through terrain. Gallery fish2KS.png|Fishy's inital Kickstarter sprite, predating the project fund fish.png|Fishy's finalised Kickstarter character box fishy_joins.png|Unlocking Fishy Trophyfishy.png|Fishy's trophy page, as seen in Indie Pogo super_fishy.png|Super Fishy's trophy page, as seen in Indie Pogo Shutshimi.png|Original artwork from Shütshimi Trivia * Fishy was the 7th character added in Indie Pogo.https://twitter.com/LoweBros/status/1017854186833301504 * Fishy is never seen using their fists to punch nor to jump in the original game. * Fishy also happens to be a genderless fish. * Commander Video can be seen in the crowd during Fishy's Original Super. * Fishy is the only character to spawn bubbles during movement. All other characters only feature bubbles when on Fishy's home stage: Bouncy Castle. * Despite the character's death animation being derived from his/her respective game, the death animation is actually used for boss characters within Shütshimi when they are defeated, and not for the Fishy itself, though this may have been done on account of the fact that Fishy was never given a proper death animation in its respective game, however. * Fishy is the only character whose cameo sprite was revised for the Kickstarter References Category:Fighters Category:Shütshimi Category:Unlockable Fighters